Dental strips are known from the prior art, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,551,579 for delivery of oral care actives. In view of the prior art, there is a need for a dental strip which achieves good penetration between the teeth, without causing patient discomfort by applying undue pressure. Further, there is a need to overcome the problem of additional salivation owning to the presence of the strip in the mouth which causes harmful active agents such as bleaching agents to leech into the oral cavity. There is also a need for a dental strip for use in teeth whitening which indicates the progress of the whitening process. Furthermore, there is a need to provide a strip that renders the teeth less sensitive to the external medium such as when eating or drinking and that additionally provides the better adsorption of a component of an oral care composition. Yet another need is to provide a strip that allows a controlled and sustained release of an active component. Still another need is to provide a strip that allows the delivery of a component of an oral care composition on a pre-determined, or targeted, area.